The Honorable Mother
by Princess Falling Star
Summary: The saint like mother mother of death's son contradicted death with her existence. She was a being of life and happiness, only a woman like her could love Death for all its being. Death knew her from childhood and she grew into his lover.


The first time he met Maria she was only a little girl; a small girl of eight taken in for the academies' orphan program. She was born of the prestigious Evans family, a family of musicians. She was born to play the violin, but when her family found out she born a weapon, a scythe to be specific, she was disowned. They were kind enough to pay for tuition and let her keep her family name.

She was an adorable little girl with snow white hair and big honey colored eyes. She was full of laughter and joy. Despite her abandonment she was not melancholy at all. He first saw her during the opening ceremonies. A pair of boys was pulling on her snowy pigtails making her cry. He swiftly shinigami chopped the boys and held out a ridiculously huge hand to her. Her hand was tiny and only able to wrap around one finger. He pulled her up and she beamed at him.

"Thank you!"

Shinigami had no idea this girl would become the love of his life and the mother of his future son.

x

When he saved her from bullies she developed an unusual liking for him. He became like family to her. She would play the violin for him and made constant updates on her progress. She would change into a weapon for his approval. She spent as much time with her new friend as she could. Since her own family no longer wanted her.

She was a beautiful weapon. She was scythe with a pure white blade and a silver staff. The metal curved into a handle at the top and had a small gold gem perched at the peak of the staff. Four gold gems graced the surface of one side. Beautiful as her little soul.

One day she didn't come to visit him and he got worried when three days passed without seeing her. He requested her presence and she came like a puppy. Her golden eyes were red from crying. He immediately asked what was wrong and she told him she had gotten a letter telling her that her beloved mother had died. She started to cry.

She threw herself into his cloak and cried like a small child, she was no longer that strong hearted thirteen year old girl. She was a small crying child in need of comfort with no one to provide it. He allowed to her to take comfort in him. She cried and cried endlessly for such a long time, soon she stopped and fell asleep wrapped in his robes.

x

It was around when she was sixteen he found himself having impure thoughts. As a shinigami he was supposed to be above such feelings and yet he found himself staring whenever she was in his presence recounting some odd story she knew. He watched the way her hair fell around her face, the ways her eyes glowed and her skin shone. He found himself glancing at parts he shouldn't when she walked.

Beneath his goofy mask and pointy cloak was body resembled that of a human hiding away for the last couple hundred years. Never once had he wanted to show his human face to someone so badly. He thought of all people she wouldn't be scared of his eyes that had caused a previous love to run away in fear.

Then he saw something that made his heart wrench. A boy was following her around asking her to be his weapon. He had a crush on her clearly, it actually made him jealous. But he was immortal loving her would only bring unhappiness in the end for both of them. He doubted she wouldn't be afraid of him. Everyone was for he was death.

x

Yet Maria, he hoped she was different. She ended up partnering with that boy, he wasn't a great meister but Maria made up for it. She smiled and laughed whenever she reported in. The boy always seemed annoyed at the affection she displayed to him. It was uncommon, most students feared and respected him but she was comfortable in his presence opting to smile instead. One time when she got her witches' soul she had actually come in person and hugged him in her joy.

Beneath the mask he blushed from the contact he had not felt in so long. He hesitantly and slowly wrapped his arms around her. She squeezed tighter laughing in joy the entire time. Soon she pulled away, much too soon for his liking. She chattered mindlessly about how excited she was to finally be worthy of being his weapon. He faced flushed darker, she was officially his. She still had a partner but she was death's weapon now, if he so chose he could force her to be by his side forever.

But he could never do that. He cared for her too much.

x

She proved to be more than competent death scythe. Her name inspired fear. However her partner continued to prove weak and worthless but she stayed by his side. They fought together as one of the most powerful pairs in existence. When she left for a multi-year mission it was hard for him but he would have to endure. The mission was a success but she came back alone. Her partner had died in the conflict. She came to him in person to report; she barely got through three words before running to him in tears. She was like that little girl again coming to him of all people for comfort over death.

She looked up at him and asked something of him. She asked him to take off his mask so she could see his face. He hesitated; this moment could seal their bond or break it forever. He hesitated, he slowly moved to change his hand back to a human one. She watched with anticipation. He moved the goofy mask revealing his true face.

His eyes were red with blue pupils and his skin was deathly white. His hair was darker than a moonless night with red streaks running through it. The mere sight of his face was said to be more frightening then the sight of him in his cloak and mask. He had a cruel and hating face that people associated with death. When they died or were on the brink of death they saw his face. Maria was not the slightest bit phased. She ran a hand over his cheek, he shivered at the touch.

He realized it then, he loved her, all these years even when she was small he held affection for her.

Then she kissed him. Her lips were even softer than her hands. He craved more contact with each passing moment. Her lips, her hands, her face. Everything was blurred by his love for her. Then he realized, he was taking advantage of her. He pulled away with every ounce of his will. She stared at him in confusion. Her lips were swollen and even bleeding a little thanks to his sharp teeth. She asked what was wrong and he insisted she would regret this, she seeking comfort from him, that it was not anything she felt beyond a daughter would their father. She shook her head an insisted otherwise. Unable to bear the thought rejection another moment he banished her away. She cried and left leaving him in solitude.

x

Eventually she forgave him for his outburst and came again. She apologized for her behavior and thanked him for accommodating her state of mind. But there was a sense of betrayal in the way she now acted in his presence. He asked if something was wrong. She tried to lie, but she was horrible at it. She finally gave in and admitted that she loved him for all he was. He was in shock, to think his love was returned. He quietly admitted that he shared her love. He continued by interrupting her joy to state that love would bring them both unhappiness, because in the end she was a mortal and he was a death god, his true name long lost in the sands of time now simply called Lord Death, the ruler of his kind.

She insisted that a few years of happy bliss and love were worth millennia of loneliness. He considered her words; she was the only woman who had loved him for all he was. He had several female shinigami vying for his affection but he didn't love them. How they would all laugh if they knew he had fallen in love with a lowly human girl. But suddenly he had his resolve; he didn't care if all he had was ripped away as long as he had Maria.

"I love you….." He managed to say.

x

She was made his official weapon soon after. They were together all the time chatting and laughing at the antics of his students. When they were alone he took off his mask to speak with her, kiss her and hold her. After being her lover for numerous months he asked her to be his wife and lady of Death. She accepted without hesitation. They were married on school grounds and he still insisted on wearing his mask making the sight a bit unusual but he did move off enough to kiss her when they were pronounced husband and wife.

Two years after they were married she came to him with a life growing with her. He laughed for joy and held her in his arms. Something about this bothered him. Shinigami were guardians of death, to give birth to a life, with a human at least, went against the very purpose of their existence. She noticed his dark expression and asked what was wrong. He shook his head an insisted nothing was wrong he couldn't be happier.

He watched as she grew heavy with his child. Her belly filled to the brim with life born of their love. The other shinigami criticized him and insisted that the child would never be born normal and that taking a human bride was wrong. They did laugh at his foolishness and predicted his downfall. The females called his wife awful names in a weak attempt to scare her off. But Maria was stronger than that. She laughed at their insults and moved along with her way.

She started looking at names and going over them with him. Since he would be a demi-shinigami she said he could have a name like his, involving death. He should have a good strong name that other would admire him for. He continued to worry for the little one growing inside her, would the others be right and would the child be born malformed? But then Maria smiled and rubbed her child, declaring it was kicking. He smiled too.

They were happy, and that as all that mattered.

x

It shouldn't have happened this way. He thought over and over as he held his dead beloved's hand. She was gone because he had let her have that cursed child. He never knew that when a human woman bore a shinigami child that the child stole life from its own mother in order to be born. Shinigami had no true life within them to begin with so they didn't die when they gave birth. He hated his child for taking the only woman he ever truly loved away from him.

But these feelings of hatred melted away when the nurse came in with a blue bundle. She insisted she understood it was hard but he had a baby boy depending on him now. He stared, he had a son. He let go of his lost lover and held out his hands for his child. He stared at his child and all hatred vanished completely. His son was real and alive and all he had left of Maria. His son had black hair like him with white stripes running through. The baby stared at him with big golden eyes, Maria's eyes.

Things seemed less tragic now.

He had his son.

The child Maria had always wanted.

Their child.

Their son.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: I have always wanted to know who Kid's mother was. Who would love Death? This is my theory. Maria Evans, yes she is a great aunt of Soul. I imagine that the scythe blood line runs in the family. Yes, that would make Kid and Soul cousins. I picture Maria being full od life to counter death and that she died iving birth to the son she loved so much. So yeah my theory of Shinigami-sama's wife.


End file.
